spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance)
: Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Spider-Man is a superhero with spider-like powers. This version of Spider-Man appeared in the video games, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. History Marvel: Ultimate Alliance At some point, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker rescued Dum Dum Dugan from Scorpion on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Later, when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier UNN Alpha is attacked by a group of supervillains, called the Masters of Evil led by Doctor Doom, Thor teleports Spider-Man, along with Captain America and Wolverine onto the ship's deck. The four fight through the helicarrier to the bridge, defeating Scorpion on the way. They then defeated Bullseye and Fin Fang Foom to rescue the U.N.N. Alpha. From there on out, the entire story with regard to Spider-Man is variable, as the player can chose to include or exclude him from part or all of the remaining story. Though this is true for the in game portions, Spider-Man is often shown during the cinematics before and after missions, often adding his own comments to the conversation. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 At some point later, presumably a year or more after the defeat of Doctor Doom and the Masters of Evil, Nick Fury again gets the heroes together, this time for an attack on Castle Doom. Fury brings a slightly different team with him this time consisting of Spider-Man, along with Wolverine, Captain America and Iron Man. The five fight waves of Latverian warriors, defeating Electro, who was powering the Castle, Scorcher, Wizard, an was then sent with Wolverine to meet up with Bravo squad, and defeated the Tinkerer. Though he is again open to complete or partial inclusion or exclusion, Spider-Man can have certain moments that are specific to his character, such as conversations with Venom and Green Goblin. After the attack on Latveria, Spider-Man joins the heroes in stopping Lucia von Bardas' attack on New York. Shortly afterwards, the Superhuman Registration Act comes into effect, forcing heroes to register with the government and initiating the Civil War. Spider-Man chooses to join either Iron Man's pro-registration movement or Captain America's anti-registration movement. As the Civil War continues, Spider-Man and the other heroes are forced to help Nick Fury in investigating the nanites Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. had been using in controlling supervillains. The heroes discover that the nanites have evolved into a large collective intelligence known as the Fold, which seeks to assimilate life on Earth. Nick Fury himself is assimilated, forcing Captain America and Iron Man to temporarily suspend the Civil War so that all heroes can fight the Fold. Although several major hero teams are defeated across the world, Spider-Man and his allies manage to establish a new base of operations on Wakanda. There, the heroes manage to modify a stasis code that will allow them to defeat the Fold. To do so, they must upload the code in one of the Fold's repeater towers. Spider-Man and his allies go to Iceland and manage to upload the code, neutralizing the Fold. Suddenly, the heroes are attacked by Fury, who has been injected by a new set of nanites immune to the code. After a long and fierce battle, Spider-Man and his allies defeated Fury and purge him of the nanites. With the Fold defeated, the President of the United States declares the Civil War over and pardons every hero that joined Captain America's resistance movement. There are two endings in the game: in the Pro-Reg ending, the Superhuman Registration Act is modified by the government, allowing heroes to voluntarily register with the government without revealing their secret identities or being forced into mandatory police service. In the Anti-Reg ending, the Act is overturned. Though his life outside of super-heroism is never explicitly shown, Nick Fury does reference Spider-Man's Aunt May, as well as Mary Jane, though it is unclear whether Spider-Man is married to MJ, or if the two are simply dating. Trivia *Spider-Man is voiced by three different actors in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance franchise. :*Quinton Flynn voiced Spider-Man in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. ::*Quinton Flynn previously voiced Human Torch in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Ben Diskin voiced Spider-Man in in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. :*Yuri Lowenthal voiced Spider-Man in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Category:A-Z Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance characters Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 characters Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order characters